With the increasing interest in health issues, nutrition and exercise regimens, more people are utilizing exercise equipment in their search for good health and long life. Often, people who are new to physical “work-outs” utilize a variety of exercise equipment to aid in their quest. In fact, there is a vast array of equipment of almost every description from the very complex to the very simple. Recently, it has been found that many people who join gyms do so to tone the stomach and abdominal muscles. The most popular exercise for developing the abdominal muscles is the sit-up or crunch exercise. Most often this exercise is accomplished with the person lying prone on the floor with his or her hands placed behind the neck. As a result, undue stress is placed on the head and neck, and the stress increases as the person lifts himself upward, often by pulling or jerking the head and neck upward to raise the rest of the torso. A movement of this sort puts undue stress on the head, neck including the upper reaches of the spine. This pulling or jerking movement not only stresses the head and neck, but also defeats the purpose of the exercise, which is to solely utilize the abdominal muscles. As a result there is a great propensity to injure oneself during this activity, and at the very least the activity is unpleasant.
In order to maximize the exercise, a person must pull himself/herself upwards by the use of the abdominal muscles only. Generally, the greater the isolation of the muscle, the more the muscle is working and hence the greater result from being exercised. Hence, total isolation of the abdominal muscles during exercise, will maximize the impact of the exercise, and reduce the time necessary to obtain the desired result. When done properly, the exercise is taxing and repetitious. Sit-ups or crunches are grueling and in response, there have been many attempts to aid the user in this endeavor by providing a multitude of exercise devices.
To this end there are many types of exercise devices to aid in developing the abdominal muscles. There are basically the following types of devices: (1) wheel-type devices; (2) cage type devices; (3) board-type devices; (4) benches; (5) heavy mechanical devices where the user sits on the machine; (6) large inflatable balls; and (7) strap type devices. It is probable that a wheel device and the cage device are the best known and most often used. The wheel device while effective, unduly stresses the back and neck, while the cage device is ungainly, reduces the users' range of motion and allows the user to use his/her arm-strength for the exercise. Therefore, there is a recognized need for a portable device that on the one hand, allows the user a free range of motion while stabilizing the head and neck, while isolating the abdominal muscles. Many of these devices are bulky, expensive and compromise the most efficient method of completing the exercise.
The devices in accordance with the prior art may be further characterized by their relative ability to insure that the user is enabled to perform a crunch or sit-up without putting great pressure on the upper cervical spine and the head/neck area. To this end some devices of the board type insure that a large area is restricted from moving. Cage type devices do the same, by isolating the upper torso. The one problem with cage type devices is the placement of the hand and arms. Incorrect placement will endanger the user by shifting the stress point to the back and neck.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,319,180 and 2001/0029223A1 issued to Kallassy discloses an Abdominal Exercise Device and a Method of Use, wherein said invention has a semi-rigid pad that cradles the head, neck and upper back. The strap assemblies terminate in a handle area and it is disclosed that the strap assemblies are relatively long allowing the user to place his/her elbows facing forward. Another strap and pad device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,903, issued to Lawrence, which discloses a similar device where the arms are held facing outward. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,948 issued to Barnett discloses yet another pad and strap assemblage with a similar mode of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,073 issued to Elliis and U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,634 issued to Pointer disclose rigid plate-like exercise devices. These devices cannot be adjusted and due to the inflexible nature require a single pose. Hence, there is not guarantee that the head and neck in respect to the elbows and arms are in the proper conformation.
A principal object of the instant invention is to provide an exercise device that stabilizes the head and neck area during exercises like sit-ups and crunches.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide an exercise device where the elbows are in alignment with the shoulders and at right angles to the head and neck.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an exercise device that effectively isolates the abdominal muscles during exercise and optimizes the result of the exercise.
A principal object of the instant invention is to provide an exercise device that is small, easily transportable and can be stored easily.
Still another object of the instant invention is to provide an exercise device that is comfortable to use.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an exercise device that is simple to operate and to use.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide an exercise device that can be used for other exercises.
The foregoing objects along with various features of the instant invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims, which are annexed hereto and form a part of the instant disclosure.